


The Compound

by WalaLang



Series: Tim Drake and Happiness [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Team Bonding, Tim Drake-centric, other characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalaLang/pseuds/WalaLang
Summary: This will be where the character introduction, bonding, school stuff, accord studies, and other boring world-building stuff will be posted as the 'Spread my wings' will focus on the Journey of Tim towards healing, happiness, and acceptance.Drabbles and other things will be posted here as well.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Garfield Logan & Raven & Cassie Sandsmark, Wanda Maximoff & Tim Drake
Series: Tim Drake and Happiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Compound

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apologizing for any error that you will see, English is not my first language and I'm just depending on free Grammarly at this point.

Tim heard stories about his father being a mentor sometimes a father-figure to almost everybody around him even without Tony knowing what he’s doing. Providing things for others is one of Tony’s characteristics that he will do even if he doesn’t know you, or even if you accuse him of murdering your parents.

Wanda has a strange situation for Tim, her stories with his father are confusing, starting with the murder of her parents to her volunteering in Hydra’s operation to the events in Sokovia then the Civil War than the events that most still didn’t want to talk about.

If you’re going to listen to the stories one would think that Wanda wouldn’t have good stories with his dad, but apparently even after all of that event his father has provided so much support for Wanda, apparently one of his father’s reason supporting the Mutant’s right was because of her.

Before the Civil war has happened Wanda was apparently investigating the murder of her parents and found out that it was Obadiah Stane and Hydra who orchestrated the attack and the following events that lead them to join the experiments. Wanda admitted that even though she knows the truth she continued the hatred towards Tony because she’s left with nothing, all her life was about destroying the man she thought killed her parents, her and Pietro’s dream of destroying Tony, and knowing the truth hurts her more than the death of her twin.

Wanda was one of the first people to talk to him about his father and she told him that even on the run Tony was providing for her without Steve’s knowledge, and while on the secret dates she had with Vision she was able to learn about the new accords that Tony was creating for her, the verse was named ‘The Scarlet and Silver Road, which was for the protection of the Mutant Children that was experimented by illegal groups such as Hydra. She also found out that Tony was creating a legal battle for them to be able to go home but was not able to pursue due to the battle that leads to Tony’s death.

During the battle that they called the ‘endgame’, she told him that she can feel Tony’s emotion and the sheer determination of protecting all of them.

Wanda apologizes to Tim for everything that she’s done with Tony and that she wasn’t able to save him, that Tim answered with “After hearing all of your stories about my father I’m sure that he already forgave you. Thank you, Wanda and I’m sorry too for all of your sufferings.”

After their talk Wanda stayed at the compound and sometimes practices with Raven, apparently, their decision to go thru the ‘Short Hero Curriculum’ was now known to the compound and everyone was excited.

His team was excited as well, specially Kon who was talking to Thor regarding the ‘apprentice program’, they were all happy for Kon when Thor asked the said boy if they can train. They saw Kon’s happiness when Thor talked about his insecurities about being just a clone in which the God of Thunder replied “Blah! You have a soul young mortal! And you wouldn’t be able to move my hammer if you are not worthy! We just need you to practice more for you to lift and summon Mjölnir properly”

They all thought he would pick Cassie because of the lightning-god thing but it was Captain Marvel who picked that amazonian who apparently was more than happy, while Dr. Strange is already giving Raven some exercise every morning, Dr. Reeds apparently on the talk for Bart in which the zoomster was excited because ‘science!’ and Dr. Hank McCoy picking Gar and Gar already naming their duo ‘the beasties’. And for him, there’s no question for that, he already has a suit made by his father.

While some may question their decision about learning because they are already a superhero in their world, they don’t care.

They were already given permission to use the team name ‘young avengers’ so why not? But of course this time it’s different. They were not forced to create a team because the older ones didn’t want to listen to them or because no one believed in their capabilities, this time they’re created because of love- as cringy as it may sound.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have other characters that you think we can introduce please feel free to tell me :)


End file.
